Aquarion Fairy
by alycat63
Summary: Twelve thousand years ago we meet and fell in love E.N.D and Lucida. However it wasn't meant to be. War and the beginning of the annihilation of the human race. He was a demon and she was just human. To him she should have been worthless he should have just killed her without hesitation because she is a pathetic weak human being.


Aquarion Fairy

 _ **Kimi ga kurikaeshi otona ni natte / Once again, you become an adult**_

 _ **Nandomo nandomo tooku e itte / Over and over you grow farther away**_

 _ **Mimamoru boku ga nemurenai boku ga /As I watch over you sleeplessly,**_

 _ **Kushya kushya ni natta to shitemo / Even if I were to become crumpled**_

 _ **Kimi no wo utau tame ni … / I'll sing your name because…..**_

The smell of burning wood, and smoke thick in the air made it difficult to breath, difficult to see. Screams of terror drifted through the wind with the skies dim and dull. A stiff body lay on the ground littered with burns, and bruises, there are bits of dirt ash and plant in their long once perfect hair.

 _I'm awake, I'm can still move. I can still stand. I can fight.' She drew in a sharp quick breath. 'For humanity.'_

"Luce, wake up!" A shutter overcame her cold body and something wet. Wait… What?! I jolted awake and looked down on my sheets as water droplets dripped down from face, my shirt soaked and sticking to me, that's when I noticed Natsu staring at me with a blank look but his eyes told me everything I needed to know. "Natsu what are you doing here? You're in the girls dorm, no less my room!"I stated in an irritated voice.

 _ **I remember sitting with you**_

 _ **Underneath the tree of life**_

"Luce I wanted to show you pouted as if that explained everything, "Do you trust me?" "It depends on the situation" Lucy replied skeptically. "I'll take that as a yes" Natsu pulled her out bed and dragged her towards her balcony. Opening the glass and screen door He continued to drag Lucy towards the edge of the balcony. Once they reached the metal bars that keep you from falling He picked her up and jumped over the fence and dropped down.

 _ **We listen to every faintest cry Of the creatures there on the day the world began**_

Surprisingly Lucy had not said a word since dragging her Placings out of bed. Placing Lucy down Natsu grabbed hold of her hand and led her down a dirt path. Lucy looked up ahead finally realizing which path they were walking it was towards the hillside a cluster of bushes Natsu moved aside the branches for them to pass and on the other side was the walkway. The smooth shining tiles formed the path way leading up to a small hill. Along the sides of the path were rose bushes with buds beginning to bloom. The wind slightly blowing caused her to shiver and goosebumps to appear on her skin her getting soaked was not doing her any favors either. Natsu who was still holding her hand noticed her shiver and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled Her closer to Him. "What are you doing Natsu?" Lucy sputtered. "You're cold aren't you?" That was the only response Lucy got he was unnaturally warm though so she did not complain.

An owl hooted but the wind made it sound strange and eerie. "What was that?" Lucy whispered to Natsu in an alert voice. With a short laugh "Luce that's just an owl." "Oh" Lucy could only reply now a bit embarrassed a blush was now visible on her warm cheeks she still had had a half asleep haze from being woken up strangely. They came to a stop at the top of the hill. "Why did you bring me up here Natsu?" Lucy asked. 'Look up." Natsu grinned. Lucy gasped from here you could see the celestial belt the entire heavens actually from this tiny secluded area.

 _ **Looking at everything that I've lost**_

 _ **And almost everything that I've loved**_

For a while they just stood there taking in the beauty of the heavens above. "Hey Natsu do ever wonder if someone watches over you from the sky, that no matter what you do, or where you are-" "They will always watch over you. Yes I do." Natsu replied. "What?" Lucy looked up at Natsu and gasped. His eyes were glazed over and distant. "Natsu..? Can you hear me?" Natsu stayed still and unresponsive. "Lucida" A deep voice with longing that came from Natsu. Startled Lucy tried to pull away. ' _How did he know that name?_ _My name_ … _.'_

 _ **I'll hold them all tightly in my arms**_

 _ **Wondering where I am, so please tell me where to go**_

Twelve thousand years ago we meet and fell in love E.N.D and Lucida. However it wasn't meant to be. War and the beginning of the annihilation of the human race. He was a demon and she was just human. To him she should have been worthless he should have just killed her without hesitation because she is a pathetic weak human being. She should have hated him on sight, should have feared him, but instead a curiosity and wonder for each other was formed. From the very beginning they broke every law or moral that they lived by. She is suppose to be killed and he was to forget her like the countless of other people he has killed.

 _ **All of the answers you seek lie hidden in the Sun**_

But Fate has twisted humor it likes to make life impossible to enjoy puts hardships turmoil losses sadness anger, however Fate also makes it up to you making it all worth it for love happiness and peace. Giving chances to achieve the greatest joy, the eternal happiness of being with the one you love once more.

Yes they were the oddest of couples but they completed each other in every aspect. And so it began their love suffering and loss for their forbidden love.

 _ **If I hadn't meet you, my life would have been in the darkness forever.**_

It was moments like these that made everything cruel that has happened to be ignored in favor of enjoy the calm. To enjoy the gentle warmth and love that radiates from the person beside you.

 _ **In my wings are the powers of Immortality.**_

Red Lights flashed from the main building and a siren sounded, there is a battle to attend. Natsu looks over at Lucy and She briefly makes eye contact and nods her head they need to make it back quickly. Natsu picks up lucy into her arms and runs at an almost inhuman speed.

They took too long to get back. "Uh where were you guys? Wait did both of you come from the same direction? What were you guys doing together?" "None of your business Loke what are we doing?"Natsu shot back. Loke looks back at his screen unimpressed by their tardiness "Erza Laxus and Mira are team A. Your team B with Gray."

The battle is quick and just after they separated another lands nearly crashing lucy into the ground. "Lucy! Are you okay?" The is a short moment were only static is heard and his breath is caught in his throat and a cold chill runs up his spine. "I'm fine nearly crashed though." He takes a breath he didn't know he needed "Copy, head back to base." When they got back to base Natsu immediately jumps out of the cockpit throwing his helmet in his seat barely landing on the ground and hugs lucy from behind and just basks in her presence. "Hey. Don't startle me like that! I thought you were someone else." Natsu just mumbles something incoherent into her hair then lets go and turns her around. "Well don't scare me like that then Lucy." She just huffs and says " I guess we are even then."

 _ **But meeting you my whole life changed**_

 _ **You give light to me, hope to me, strength into my life**_

While she sounds mad the smile on her face says a different story. They both know that while they usually argue they would equally protect each other each unable to recognize who they once were but able to love the new. "I guess we then goodnight lucy" He waves goodbye and heads toward his room.

"Night Natsu" When she gets to her room Lucy is unable to sleep. Grabbing headphones from her desk and her ipod she puts them on. On the screen she presses to play button and lays sprawled on her bed. Listing to the lyrics and humming the tune until she begins to sing

 _ **All this time these twelve thousand years, I know, Aishiteru!**_

 _ **Eighty thousand years from the time that I met you my love grows stronger than ever before**_

 _ **Words cant say of this time I've been waiting to share my love with you**_

 _ **I'd give you my life, I would give you the world to see you smiling every day One hundred million and two thousand years from now, Aishiteiru!**_

 _ **I want you to know since you came in my life every day, every night you give light into the darkest skies**_

 _ **All these twelve thousand years, I've been loving you**_

Lucy falls asleep to have dreams of times long gone yet never to be remembered by morning only her mood reflects her joy for her heart will always remember.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Alright so I seriously recommend this this Anime that I am referring to in this one-shot its great .**

 **This story came to me while I was bored and I said hey would would happen if I put my favorite couple in this awesome anime and well this happened**

 **If the plot is confusing think of Voltron and mystical peppered around.**

 **Now for a few headcanons and background story In Aquarion there is this God who fell in love with a human warrior but he was sort of promised to another and so this whole thing sort of blew up in there face short story they made a promise and there souls reincarnate every 80 thousand years but are doomed to suffer. So I imaged this as lucy being that warrior and Natsu being Apollo(who has great parallel to each others characters) If you look up this song I find to be very calming and quite beautiful.**

 **Any questions leave a comment and I'll respond as soon as possible.**

 **Please if you spot a mistake comment and it will be fixed.**

 **Fave and comment, until next time.**


End file.
